Thrassian Plague
The Thrassian Plague was a devastating plague originating from Thras that affected Tamriel's population and politics in the First Era. Origin The Thrassian Plague is believed to originate from the shores of Thras. It is seen as the most effective of the many attacks of its population, the Sload, on Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions The exact time of occurrence is unclear, as the sources contradict each other. While some sources date it to the year of 1E 2200,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil others name the year 1E 2260,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ElsweyrPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands maybe simply being more accurate about the date. Symptoms Kinlord Nemfarion in Corgrad Wastes, a survivor of the Thrassian Plague, described its symptoms in :Dialogue with Kinlord Nemfarion "It was ever present, ever penetrating. It seeped into every person, every creature, every drop of water, seeking to be quenched. The afflicted drank themselves to corpulence with each passing day, until their bones cracked under their bulging flesh." The plague caused those afflicted to drink until vomiting. Such was the disfigurement it caused that the sick in Corgrad barely passed for Mer by the time they died.Rultari's Journal Impact The impact on Tamriel's population was devastating: More than half of the continent's population are believed to have died from the Thrassian Plague, the western coastline closest to the island of Thras being particularly affected. Also more than half of the population of Iliac Bay was lost to the plague.Newgate's War of BetonyA History of Daggerfall It had also political consequences: The plague weakened the population of Valenwood so much that it subsequently fell to the Cyrodilic Empire in 1E 2714.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood For the province of Elsweyr, it was also the beginning of the road which finally led them under the control of the Empire, as the plague destabilized the delicate balance of different tribes. It also diminished the importance of the previously powerful city of Daggerfall.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Aftermath Accused of being the source of this plague, the Thrassians were subsequently defeated by the All Flags Navy, led by Bendu Olo of Anvil and Syrabane.The Tale of Syrabane As the Thrassian Plague also offered the opportunity for the Empire to extend its reach to the provinces of Valenwood and Elsweyr, it can be seen an important element in its rise to power. Sources *''A History of Daggerfall. *Newgate's War of Betony. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras. *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood''. Appearances * * ** es:Peste thrassiana it:Peste Thrassiana ja:Thrassian Plague ru:Трассианская чума uk:Трасіанська чума cs:Thrassiánský mor Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: First Era Events